Artie-Quinn Relationship
The Artie-Quinn Relationship, also commonly referred to as Quartie, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Though interaction was very minimal in the first two seasons, they have since established themselves as friends in the episode Big Brother, through the common bond of both being in a wheelchair after Quinn's accident that took place in On My Way. Season 1 Throwdown Quinn and Artie are seen singing together while the whole group is singing Ride Wit Me, before they are split again into their separate groups. Wheels Quinn and Artie are siting next to each other and Quinn says to Will that Artie "understands" if he can't go to Sectionals in the same bus. Ballad Though never having any interaction between one another, both seem pleased when Artie pulled out Quinn's name for a ballad assignment between the two. Sectionals Quinn and Artie are dance partners in You Can't Always Get What You Want . In My Life Would Suck Without You, they are dance partners too. Dream On During the performance of Dream a Little Dream, Quinn comforts a disappointed Artie to show her sympathy towards him. Season 2 A Very Glee Christmas When Artie uses the ReWalk in the Choir Room, Quinn remarks that it is "A real Christmas miracle" Comeback They share a little look during Baby. During I Know What Boys Like, they are sitting next to each other. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project After the disappearance of Quinn from the glee club, Artie announces to the club that "It's sad. I miss her". The First Time When Artie thanks the glee club about the West Side Story play, the camera shows Quinn looking at Artie. Mash Off In the Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another performance, Quinn "hugs" Artie, as if she was protecting him from the dodgeball competition. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During Rory's peformance of Blue Christmas, Quinn and Artie are sitting next to each other. During the peformance, they share a look. Yes/No When Artie tells the glee club how Becky understands what it is like to be trapped inside a dissability, Quinn gives him a sympathetic look. Michael Quinn and Mike grab Artie and take him to the Choir Room. (Mike rides the wheelchair and Quinn holds Artie's hands). Big Brother After Quinn returns to school, she is shown to be in a happy mood confronting Finn and Rachel whom are accompanied by Artie moments later. Quinn then decides to "race" Artie to the choir room which leads into their first duet, I'm Still Standing. During the performance, they dance to a wheelchair choreographed routine which they both appear to enjoy. She says her dance moves aren't as smooth as Artie's yet and he says with a lot of practice they will be. At the school ramp behind the school, Quinn hesitates to go up the steep ramp but is encouraged by Artie and decides to give it a go after Artie says that he believes in her and that she can do it. He encourages her throughout her whole attempt in which she succeeds receiving a high-five from him. Artie then persuades Quinn to skip her senior ditch day with the rest of the glee members and asks her to go with him somewhere else to which she reluctantly agrees to. They attend "crip-skip" at a skate park along with other disabled skaters. Both sing another duet at the scene of this to Up Up Up and choosing their adrenaline moments going down steep ramps and attempting tricks with their wheelchairs. After Artie shows her the life that she might have to embrace, Quinn informs him the she will in fact walk again, attend Yale and dance at Nationals saying that this is temporary and she will not be one of them. Goodbye When the seniors sing You Get What You Give, Quinn is one of the many people to interact with Artie. During I'll Remember ''they are seen smiling at each other and later Quinn puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his head on her head. Songs Duets Season Three *I'm Still Standing'' by Elton John. (Big Brother) *''Up Up Up'' by Givers. (Big Brother) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Two *''Time Warp by ''Cast of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year by ''Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Deck the Rooftop'' by John Parry Ddall ''and ''Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) Season Three *''Control by ''Janet Jackson. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) Trivia *Strangely, this relationship was built up and seems to exist entirely within Big Brother. No references to their friendship have been made in any other episodes, and the two have shared minimal to no scenes together per episode. *Both got into a car accident that caused them become paralyzed in their legs and feet (though Quinn is only paralyzed temporarily). *The first duet between Quinn and Artie was in Big Brother, they had 2 in the same episode. *Kevin McHale ships it Gallery Normal 025~0.png Normal 029~0.png Normal 021~27.jpg ISS5.png ISS6.png ISS1.png Tumblr m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3 500.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4 r1 250.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1 r1 250.png QBB1.png QBB2.png QBB3.png QBB5.png QBB6.png Proud Mary.jpg sdfghjklkd.jpg tumblr_la3t7huMWH1qcry0co1_500_large.jpg tumblr_li1uq37DLf1qflibbo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lni9v8QETM1qdz7llo1_500_large.png tumblr_lnobao1lVL1qbysf9o1_500_large.png tumblr_lo74ydGDJw1qdu86bo1_500_large.png tumblr_lp0fi1BxOH1qdu86bo1_r1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lvi2vcprh81qha77fo1_500_large.png tumblr_lwmvjvBjuC1qdu86bo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lxwr7sye8N1rnot26o1_500_large.png tumblr_ly2n00x8KV1qdu86bo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3d6doDihj1r4cdhwo1_500_large.jpg Quartia.jpg tumblr_m1ckulpZ5h1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 10tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4 250.gif 11tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5 250.gif 13tumblr m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3 500.png 14tumblr m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1 500.gif 15tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1 250.gif 17tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3 250.gif 18tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4 250.png 20tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6 250.png 23tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9 250.gif 2I ship Quartie.gif 5tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1 250.gif tumblr_m4n0zc8B6v1qgkj12o1_500.png I ship Quartie.gif 325778 10150419328488612 704101347 o.jpg image-quinn-artie.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships